slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
B.O.B.
B.O.B., short for Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, is a blue one-eyed indestructible gelatinous mass that was spontaneously created in a laboratory when scientists injected a chemically-altered ranch dressing into a genetically-altered tomato. b Personality bob is an inteligentish gilatiness mess so basicly he lituraly has no brain. this has poined out by many characters in the seasice calses him to be well kind of stupid(thaw being both indestructible and emoun to pain he does realy need to be smart). he has a very unrelible memory and forgets things very often. he is very guilble and easy to desive. in many ways hes like a child he is kind and inncent . bob care deeply for his freinds and will alwas try to he them t the best of his ability but despite his kind harted and innicent nature bob is not afrade to fight or even kill to protect his freinds as shown in the climax of the move he kill sever alien clones and was apperently willing to let daric fall to his dead befor susen asked him to catch him. bob dosn't handle being sick very well and tends to start halusinating when he contracs somthing. bob pouts extrem infes on freind ship and belives freinds are the monst enportant thing in the world. he keeps a speacal book with picters of his freinds and him cald his buby book. Imaginary frends do to bobs limited grasp on reality he is pron to naming inanimit objects and giviing them personalits. diane:a plate of jeliten bob declared his girle freind. acording to bob she realy understud him. he soon broke up1 with her for evaen evaen:auding cup bob broke up with diane for hollie:a watermelon bob sayes is his best frend acording to her she has a crush on link. phonanboabroha:a ball with a smilly face on it bob says hes the carer lader in being cout and has good self control. Special Abilities He has the ability to absorb anything, can form into any shape, doesn't have a brain and digests objects within seconds (depending on size). He can also extend his body and detach his eyeball. He was captured in 1958 and was sent to Area Fifty-Something. he is come pletly emune to pian of any kind. It is unknown how far B.O.B. can actually elongate his whole structure, but is seen to be very long in the movie after helping himself and the other monsters get to the brain/heart of Aliens Spaceship when Aliens were charging at them. He is the joker of the team always laughing and being dimwitted at times. In the movie he was the only one to think of a 'successful plan' than the other monsters to get to Ginormica (Susan Murphy) without being seen, what a great plan that is for someone who doesn't have a brain! Since he doesn't have a brain, he sometimes mistakes his team as the foe during the battle with the aliens, and he also might go the wrong way or get distracted by something. It is almost approved that he resistant to physical attacks because he defended Dr. Cockroach from Alien that was attacking him but managed to stay stable after being punched in the eye and the eye bounced back then forward hitting the Alien. It could be possible that he is resistant to energy and mental attacks because of his unique physique and lack of a brain but that is not approved. According to Link, B.O.B.'s body temperature is toasty warm and in top dog he gloss red when he got mad and steem was coming off his body. in the video games B.O.B. could also hook up to energy lines and us the power to ither creat force filds or shoot energised ball of his own slime. in some games he also trows his eye ball has a weapon. B.O.B.'s slime body is refractive, he once passed through a laser field and he caused the laser beams to randomly scatter about. B.O.B. can greatly increase the quantity of his slime, expanding enough to fill a large swimming pool and grow dozens of arms and extend them to great lengths. he can also spit into two or more B.O.B.s and reasimble if scadered. temporairy Abilities do to B.O.B. being indestrutible and imune to pain he is the perfict test subject for dr.cockrot and coverten to test there experments on witch can result in some very intresting sid effects but they never seem to last very long. trouth tutch a feld experment by dr cockroch to turn bob into a living bom but instead gave him the power to read minds when ever bob toutches so`me one he reads whats at the top Category:Video game characters Category:Characters